Pesawat Kertas
by Michelle I.Xe
Summary: Hei! Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura blushing dikarenakan pesawat kertas! / Fluff. OneShot. / Request from Karikazuka a.k.a Kak Cincin.


**A/N: Dapat ide karna kurang sreg setelah nonton perahu kertas.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**dan**

**Pesawat Kertas ini murni milik Michelle I. Xe alias saya sendiri.**

**Warning! Percakapan non-baku, mungkin OOC.**

**Didedikasikan untuk Karikazuka alias Cintya Dinda atau sering saya sebut Kak Cincin :D**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Di suatu siang yang cerah, kegaduhan nampak sangat jelas dalam sebuah kelas terbaik di _Konoha Junior High School_—tepatnya pada kelas IX-A. Sebuah kelas yang selalu unggul selama hampir tiga tahun berturut-turut. Bayangkan saja, setiap ada perlombaan, kelas tersebut selalu menyandang gelar juara satu. Tiap individu di dalamnya pun memiliki keahlian masing-masing, dalam sisi akademik maupun non-akademik. Setiap tahun juga, tiga orang anak dari kelas itu selalu mengambil seluruh posisi juara umum.

_Well_, ingatlah kalau apapun itu, tidak ada yang sempurna—kecuali Tuhan. Buktinya, walaupun kelas tersebut terletak tepat di samping ruang BK juga tepat di hadapan ruang guru, tetap saja kelas istimewa ini tidak pernah absen dari kegaduhan. Bahkan mendapat gelar sebagai kelas paling ribut yang pernah ada. Para guru sampai angkat tangan dengan kelakuan mereka, mengingat nilai plus yang telah dijabarkan di paragraf pertama.

Dan, mari kita lihat keseharian mereka di kelas secara langsung…

.

.

.

"WOOOY! Ada tugas nih! Kurenai-sensei gak masuk!" teriak Choji selaku ketua kelas. Yang lain menoleh sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Choji yang telah biasa dengan hal itu pun beralih mengunyah keripik kentang kesukaannya. Kemudian Ino maju ke depan, mengambil catatan dari Kurenai-sensei dan menulisnya di papan tulis tanpa banyak bicara—mengingat gadis itu menjabat sebagai sekretaris kelas.

"Semuanya! Nanti catet ya! Kerjain di rumah!" teriak Ino setelah selesai menulis. Tanggapan yang gadis itu dapatkan juga sama saja dengan yang dihadapi Choji. Dan lagi-lagi, karena sudah terbiasa maka gadis cantik itu kembali ke tempat duduknya dan melanjutkan acara menggosip ria.

Sementara anak-anak lain sibuk meramaikan kelas, dapat terlihat sesosok gadis dengan warna rambut merah muda sedang melatih kemampuan seni-nya di pojok kelas—ya, menggambar. Kaki kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai sesuai irama musik yang mengalun dari _earphone_ yang tersampir di telinganya. Namun, gerakan gadis yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura itu mendadak terhenti ketika sebuah pesawat kertas mendarat tepat di tengah-tengah buku yang sedang digambarnya.

Karena merasa terganggu, lantas dahinya yang lumayan lebar berkerut dan kepala merah mudanya mendongak. Mata hijau jernihnya menyusuri sekeliling kelas, mencari tahu siapa yang telah mengganggunya. Dan di sana, tepatnya di dekat pintu kelas, berdiri sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura—oh, lengkap dengan senyum miring khas pemuda itu. Pipi Sakura mengembung dan bibir bagian bawahnya sedikit dimajukan, sebuah isyarat akan dirinya yang merasa terganggu dengan ulah Sasuke.

Dua detik setelahnya, gadis bersurai merah muda itu memilih untuk lanjut menggambar. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah pesawat kertas kembali mendarat di tempat yang sama. Terus seperti itu hingga hampir lima kali berturut-turut. Jadi, dia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Kamu mau apa, Sas? Jangan ganggu, sibuk, nih!" teriaknya diantara suara bising anak-anak satu kelas. Beruntung Sasuke mendengarnya jadi, pemuda itu membuat gerakan seakan menyuruh Sakura membuka pesawat kertas yang terus saja dilemparnya tadi.

Dengan malas-malasan, Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke. Ketika dibongkarnya pesawat kertas itu, dia mendapati jejak tulisan di dalamnya. Matanya menyipit kala membaca tulisan yang tersamarkan kertas yang telah lecek itu.

'Hei, mau jadi pacarku?'

Langsung saja, Sakura merasakan jantungnya _dag-dig-dug-dor_ dan wajahnya juga terasa panas. Uh, tentu saja Sasuke melihat wajah konyolnya yang memerah membuat Sakura ingin mati saja. Diliriknya Sasuke yang berdiri menatapnya. Oh! Sakura berani bersumpah, wajah Sasuke juga terlihat memerah! Setidaknya ia memiliki teman sehingga tidak sendirian berwajah matang seperti ini, kan.

_Well_, dilihat dari reaksi Sakura, tentu saja gadis itu menerima Sasuke. Dan dari reaksi Sasuke, sudah jelas pemuda itu tahu akan jawaban Sakura. Jadi, mari ucapkan selamat untuk pasangan UchiHaruno kita ini!

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~"

Seru seluruh anak kelas IX-A. Rupanya hal ini telah direncanakan dengan baik, ya?

**-Fin-**


End file.
